Wingless Angel-Chapter 13
Wingless Angel-Chapter 13 Chris P.O.V Darkness. It had always been comfort for me, now it just made me sick. I wanted to puke, but I didn't know why. I was surrounded by it, in normal cases, it gave me power, now...It was different something more sinister. Suddenly a piercing scream materialised itself. Then the smell, metallic and thick. After years of fighting, I have come to memorise that smell, blood. I slowly turned around and nearly puked. I saw a girl, no older than 12. A sword was in her chest, the sword was silver and curved. The hand holding it had dark tan skin, and the hand was attached to a body, which was connected to a head. Black hair, a black jacket, thrown over a t-shirt and jeans. The person was me... He looked at me, I realised he wasn't a real copy of me. His eyes were pure black and his voice was cold, if frostbite ever had a voice, it would sound just like him. "Hello Christopher." He said. "What are you?" "Oh that's simple." Suddenly he was right in my face. His forehead touching mine, and those pure black eyes looking straight into mine. "I'm you." I stepped back. "No your not." "Yes I am. I am your negative thought personified in the shape of a mortal. I am your anger, your hatred, your bloodlust, your insanity!" Evil-me laughed. "Face it Christopher, your a monster and I am proof of that." "No..I am not a monster!" I drew my sword and charged at him. I pushed him against the wall, my sword to his neck. He looked at me, no sign of fear or terror in his eyes. "Go ahead slit my throat. Let your anger control you. Prove to me you really are the monster I speak of." My hand stayed where I put it. I wanted to kill him, for insulting me..I wanted to.. I couldn't. I remembered that I was being tested, if I did what he said, I would fall right into his trap. Slowly I lowered my sword and stepped away. "I won't fight you." I said. "Why? Have you given up?" He asked. "No. If you really are my dark emotions, than you are me. And as much as I do not like it, without you, I would not have been able to do certain things I have done in my life, and without you, some of my friends would be dead now." He stood there for a moment. His black eyes unnerving. Finally he nodded and said. "That is the right answer, you have passed the test Christopher." He waved his hand and a portal opened. "You may now return to your world and await your friends." I looked at my shadow-self one last time then stepped out into the portal. Somehow the portal flung me out of it, I stumbled and rolled to a crouch. I looked and the gods looked at me eyes wide-opened. Wondering why, I suddenly remembered that the gate would take something from you if you failed. I quickly checked if everything was there. Two legs, two arms, two eyes, 10 fingers. Yup everything was there. "So you passed the test." Phobos said. "Yup you know me, always an over-achiever." I said. I looked into the portal awaiting my friends. Wingless Angel Main Page <----Previous Chapter [[Wingless Angel-Chapter 14|Next Chapter----->]] Archie:Being normal is overrated 07:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page